


No Better

by jishwaismyfren (orphan_account)



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Food Poisoning, M/M, Sickfic, Vomiting, because i'm lame like that, josh takes care of him, mild references to tb saga, relationship is up for personal interpretation, trigger warning, tyler is sick, what even are these tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-19
Updated: 2016-12-19
Packaged: 2018-09-09 17:59:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8905984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/jishwaismyfren
Summary: | Tyler gets sick with food poisoning, and Josh tries to take care of him. || Oneshot of some sort | Trigger warning: Non-graphic descriptions of vomiting |





	

**Author's Note:**

> couldn't think of a decent title so I just used the song "no better" by lorde  
> (which is one of my favorite songs by her, go check it out yo)  
> if reading about being sick and/or vomiting is not your thing, I would use care reading this
> 
> enjoy my loves <3

 

For as long as Tyler could remember, Taco Bell had always had a bit of a reputation for causing heartburn and general gastrointestinal upset. Sure, he got a tummy ache every once and a while after eating something rather spicy from there. But, something about this time, after sharing one of their Big Boxes with Josh, felt… _different._

 

Josh and Tyler were laid out on the sofa together, watching Netflix. They were watching one of Tyler's favorite movies, and normally Tyler would be laughing away at his favorite parts. But he was unusually quiet, arms crossed tightly over his stomach.

 

Josh looked over at Tyler during one of his favorite parts, but frowned when he saw not even a trace of a smile on his friend's face. "You ok man?"

 

Tyler nodded, though his expression looked unsure. "Yeah," he mumbled.

 

Josh shook his head. He knew his best friend better than that. "You're pale, bro."

 

"I'm always pale."

 

Josh rolled his eyes. "You look sickly pale." He reached over and held a hand to Tyler's forehead. "And you're clammy. What's going on?"

 

"Josh, I'm--" Tyler tried to finish his sentence, but was cut off by a loud gurgle as his stomach spasmed. Clasping a hand over his mouth, he jumped off the couch and took off running up the steps, the sound of a slamming door following.

 

Even from down here, Josh could hear the retching and it sounded awful. Wincing, he slowly got up from the couch and made his way up the steps. To be honest, Josh hated seeing (and smelling) any kind of vomit, but his best friend wasn't feeling well so he kind of _had_ to go up there with him. He knew Tyler would do the same thing if it was him.

 

"Ty?" Turning the handle on the door, Josh slowly pushed it open, afraid of what he might find.

 

Tyler was hunched over the toilet, fingers clawing at the porcelain as he continued to heave. He looked up at Josh for a split second, eyes red and watery, but his face was soon back in the toilet, throwing up again.

 

Josh wasn't sure what to do, so he huddled down next to the toilet, rubbing Tyler's back as he emptied his stomach's contents. Needless to say, tacos and whatever Tyler had for breakfast this morning did not look or smell pretty coming back up.

 

After ten minutes passed by and Tyler was still dry heaving, Josh started to become a bit worried. He didn't want Tyler to get dehydrated. "Tyler, should I take you to the hospital? Do you need an ambulance?"

 

Tyler finally fell back from the toilet, into Josh's arms. "No, no, not for throwing up," he groaned out. "God, it hurts so bad, Josh..."

 

It hurt Josh to see Tyler sick, but it hurt even more when the younger male started to cry. Shaky hands, pale skin and tears streaming down his face, Tyler sobbed into Josh's shirt. "I feel weak," he murmured.

 

Josh wiped Tyler's cheeks and shushed him. "Shh, shh, it's okay Ty, I'm here." Wrapping his hands around him, he stood up to his feet, scooping him up into his arms. "I'm gonna take you to bed, ok? I'll take care of you."

 

Tyler said nothing, but managed to wrap his arms around Josh's neck as he was carried off to the bed.

 

After setting Tyler in the bed and pulling the covers up over him, Josh shuffled around as he tried to figure out what to get for Tyler. "Crap, um... jeez, I mean, are you ok? What do you need? Dehydration, right, gosh, you probably need some water, stay right there, don't move."

 

"Didn't plan on it," Tyler mumbled.

 

Josh went back downstairs to the fridge and he nearly gagged when he noticed the scent of Taco Bell was still in the air. That was one of the _last_ things he wanted to think about right now. Grabbing a glass from the cupboard, he hurried to fill it up with water before running back upstairs to Tyler's room.

 

Tyler accepted the glass into his hand, fingers still trembling as he took tiny sips of water. "Thank you."

 

"Of course." Josh fiddled with his fingers. "Um, I can go out and get you some medicine and Powerade to drink so you can keep your electrolytes up."

 

"S'fine," Tyler whispered. "But not right now. Come hold me. Please. I'm so cold."

 

So Josh did. Despite the fact that Tyler smelled like sweat and stale vomit, he held him as tightly as he could, stroking his hair and kissing his forehead every so often. A wave of relief washed over him when Tyler finally stopped shaking and his breathing evened out, signaling that he had fallen asleep.

 

Listening to Tyler's breaths and watching the way his chest rose and fell was mesmerizing to Josh, and honestly, he could stare at him forever, but he knew that he had to go out and get some things for Tyler. Peeling himself off of his body and maneuvering himself out of the bed, he was glad when Tyler didn't stir.

 

Leaning down to his face, which was now just cool to the touch instead of clammy, Josh placed a kiss on his cheek and mouthed a small 'Love you' before leaving the room.

 

As he drove across town to the store, Josh thought of how blessed he was to have Tyler as his best friend; and for that, he was willing to do anything for him, whether it was facing his fears to go on stage and play the drums or to hold him close when he got sick.

 

Tyler was his life.

**Author's Note:**

> taco bell will seriously screw you up tho
> 
> take care of yourself lovelies and stay well  
> thank you for reading, much love <3


End file.
